Il était une fois: le rouge, la frustration et lui
by Nightmared
Summary: Série d'OS sur Mikoto & Totsuka - 3: Après plus d'une semaine d'abstinence, Suoh compte bien profiter de son caméraman pour la soirée... Et d'en profiter, il entend faire transpirer (Rating M)
1. Frustration

Premier OS d'une série sur le couple Totsuka & Mikoto. C'est ultra court et ultra soft. J'ai pas osé le lemon, pas encore. 8D  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review, j'suis toute nouvelle. éwè

**Anime** - K-project.  
**Couple** - Totsuka & Mikoto.  
**Random** - K+  
**Warning** - Don't like gay relationship? Don't read (fucking bastards ;D)

* * *

La contenance, ça craint.

Demandez à Mikoto, il en faisait les preuves depuis une demie heure. Depuis trente minutes qu'il se battait intérieurement pour ne pas sauter sur ce qui dormait juste à côté de lui. Pour ne sauter ce qui dormait à côté de lui en fait. Ouais, plus clairement. En même temps, si vous aviez vous aussi un blond, chemise ouverte dans le pieux, vous auriez du mal à vous rendormir. Surtout quand vous l'avez trouvé blottit dans vos bras une heure plus tôt, la bouche ouverte et la ceinture défaite. C'était ainsi que Suoh en était venu à passer une demie-heure à fumer tranquillement en regardant son ami dormir, tout en se demandant comment il était arrivé là, puis avait passé le reste de son temps, les bras croisé derrière la tête, jetant des petits coup d'oeil à ce corps qui le tentait en essayant de ne pas le réveiller pour tout simplement le violer.

Actuellement, il savait pertinemment que s'il bougeait, s'il retirait ses bras de derrière sa tête, se serait pour les passer autour de la taille de Totsuka, pour le coller contre son torse, le faire rouler sous lui et capturer ses lèvres. Mais il n'en était pas réduit à attaquer un corps endormit. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais quitte à le faire, autant qu'il le fasse avec un amant consentant et réveillé. Quoi? Comment ça il aurait put penser à autre chose en voyant son vassal dormir près de lui? Vous vouliez quoi, qu'il sourisse, qu'il ronronne, qu'il se parle à lui même en sortant l'une de ces phrases clichées du genre « Il est trop mignon quand il dort! »? Non mais on parle de Mikoto là! D'autant que s'il était en manque, c'était uniquement la faute du blondinet qui l'affamait sexuellement parlant depuis plus d'une semaine!  
Tout ça parce que ce fichu guitariste travaillait beaucoup ces derniers temps, rentrait tard mais s'endormait vite bien sûr! Et Suoh ne faisait pas dans le viol.

Mais là. Le voir dormir le torse à l'air comme ça, sa respiration si calme et son visage si serein... Tous ces détails qui tentaient si cruellement le roi. Il sentait son désir se changer en un besoin radical de le sentir, de le toucher, de l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Oui vous avez bien cerné le truc: Mikoto était en manque. Il faisait preuve de toute sa patience possible, fixant intensément ce corps sommeillant. Mais comme dit plus tôt:

La contenance, ça craignait.

D'autant que les petits gémissements que commençait à pousser Totsuka n'aidaient pas à le calmer. Loin de là. La torture était de ne pas pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement vers cet être alléchant. Oh comme il avait envie d'apposer sa marque sur ce cou qui se présentait devant lui, comme il ressentait ce désir insoutenable de caresser ce torse fin, de goûter cette chaire délicieuse, d'embrasser ses lèvres, de redécouvrir cette bouche qui lui était dû.  
Il soupira. Soumit à sa torture, il ne pouvait plus contrôler ni son envie, ni ses gestes.

Ainsi, avec une délicatesse qui lui était méconnue, il se retrouva à déposer ses lèvres sur la nuque du dormeur, s'accouda de chaque côté de la tête blonde du guitariste et huma silencieusement son parfum chaud et délicieux. Il était enivrant. Tentant. Délicieusement douloureux. Le toucher de ses lèvres sur cette peau désirée ne suffit pas à calmer ses ardeurs, ni même à réfréner son désir, loin de là! S'il avait put le prendre ici et maintenant, croyez-moi que Tatara serait déjà en train de gémir de désir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire (je sais que vous voyez parfaitement 8D)

« Suoh? »

Cette voix endormit tira le roi de ses fantasmes. Loué soit sa chance, Totsuka venait de se réveiller! Fait dont le roi rouge profita pour enfouir un peu plus sa tête dans son cou.

« Suoh? »

« Hm? » Il était en manque, ça veut pas dire qu'il aurait plus de conversation.

« Tout va bien? » Questionna innocemment son cadet, déboussolé par ce réveil emplit de tendresse.

Abandonnant l'odeur sucré de son cou, Suoh se redressa sur ses coudes pour planter son regard de prédateur dans celui de son amant. Un air neutre plaqué sur son visage laissa cela dit un peu de place à une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Et oui! Son envie peut aussi se manifester en haut, ça se concentre pas que en-bas en fait (pour celles qui en douteraient).

« Maintenant que t'es réveillé, ouais. »

Si Totsuka ne comprit pas le message qui se dissimulait dans ces quelques mots, les hormones du plus âgé eux avaient tout bien entendu et s'activèrent de plus belle. Une chaleur alors insupportable s'empara du corps du rouge qui céda à ses pulsions. Il glissa ses lèvres sur le menton du blondinet, passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que sa soeur emprisonnait son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Ainsi il accorda à sa langue de sortir, pour lentement laisser sa trace le long de la mâchoire de son vassal.

« Tu... Tu as fait un cauchemar? » Articula t-il, le menton toujours prisonnier.

« Hm hm... » Traduction: Non, la ferme.

Quoi, il avait besoin de faire un putain de cauchemar pour lui sauter dessus? Il pouvait pas se déshabiller plutôt que de faire trainer les choses là? Bon d'accord, un roi rouge qui vous lèche le menton à peine vos yeux ouvert, ça peut vous déboussoler m'enfin c'était sa faute bordel! Une semaine qu'ils avaient rien fait! Rien du tout! Un ou deux baiser par-ci, par-là entre deux portes mais sinon que dalle! Alors maintenant, le blond pouvait mettre de côté sa perpétuelle inquiétude et coopérer un petit peu avec les avances que lui faisait son amant.

Pour marquer un peu plus son état d'esprit, Suoh remonta ses lèvres vers celles tentatrices du guitariste, pour les saisir très délicatement d'abord, les effleurant simplement, à la recherche d'un contact que le blondinet demanderait lui même. Mais le contact se faisant tarder et le désir grandissant, il accentua lui même l'échange, savourant d'abord leur goût pour finalement les déguster goulument, les léchant et les aspirant. Il happait sauvagement chaque souffle chaud qui s'échappait des lèvres pourtant closes de son partenaire. Il grogna contre celles-ci, demandant l'accès qui lui fut accordé presque aussitôt.  
Sa langue s'engouffra bestialement dans l'antre humide de son compagnon, partant instantanément à la recherche de sa jumelle pour la trouver et l'enlacer délicatement. Puis brusquement elle partit découvrir cette bouche désirée, installant un rythme que le blondinet n'arrivait pas à suivre, sentant le souffle le quitter peu à peu, alors que Suoh n'y prenait pas attention, et continuait d'envahir de passion la bouche du caméraman.

Totsuka manqua d'air. Il tira sur les cheveux du roi pour le faire reculer et lui permettre de respirer. La réponse du souverain fut immédiate: il descendit sa bouche dans son cou pour mordre passionnellement cette peau blanche. Pour un réveil en douceur on repasserait! Et encore, le roi rouge se débrouillait plutôt bien pour contenir ses ardeurs. Il aurait put satisfaire son petit problème de frustration sexuelle dès le réveil du blond, croyez-moi!

« C'est bon, t'as repris ton souffle? »

_J'peux continuer à t'embrasser maintenant oui?_

Des mots qu'il retint juste à temps, son regard planté dans celui en brumeux de Totsuka.

« Merci Suoh! Répondit calmement le blondinet faisant fit de l'impatience de son partenaire, Maintenant je peux me recoucher. »  
« Tu t'fous de moi? »

Dans un grand sourire malicieux, Totsuka se retourna sur le ventre et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller du propriétaire, laissant coi ce dernier. Ca devait être une mauvaise plaisanterie! Suoh en restait bouche bée, incapable de savoir si le plus jeune voulait le taquiner d'avantage que sa restriction sexuelle ou s'il était véritable sérieux.

Il fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement, basculant son buste au dessus du dos de son cadet pour finir par froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Maintenant que le guitariste avait réveillé c'qui-trainait-au-sud (understand? 8D) il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences! Non mais bon... Après un se laisser embrasser si passionnément, il voulait simplement retourner dormir? Là je crois que dans tous les scénarios possibles où les hormones du roi rouge rentraient en compte cette chute n'était pas envisageable.

« Eh.»

La voix du rouge buta contre une oreille du plus jeune, se rependant de manière agacée et sans appel.

« Hm? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Fit terriblement innocemment la tête blonde.

« Ca fait une semaine. »

« Et? »

_Et alors ça fait une semaine que je me retiens de te faire ta fête! Alors arrête de faire ton saint et viens l'faire!_

Encore une fois, pour la préservation de l'ouïe de son vassal, les mots de Suoh butèrent contre sa bouche, tandis qu'elle descendait de nouveau vers son cou pour apposer un magnifique suçon à ce dernier. Le petit « aïe » que sortit Totsuka ravit le rouge qui satisfait, espérait que cela servirait de leçon à l'entêtement du blond. C'était mal connaître l'obstination de cette tête de mule. Il n'en démordit pas et se faufila sous la couette du roux, l'ignorant.

« Bonne nuit Suoh ~ »Laissa t-il échapper de sa voix cristalline et taquine.

Un silence s'installa. Mikoto n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se faire magistralement avoir par l'entêtement de son vassal. Car non seulement il lui avait chouré sa couette mais en plus, il n'était visiblement pas question qu'ils le fassent ce soir! Autant vous dire que sa frustration en prenait un bon coup. Et comment il était censé se calmer maintenant? Parce que pour être chaud, il était chaud bordel!

Un long soupir d'agacement quitta ses lèvres, tandis qu'il claquait de la langue en s'affalant contre son amant, mécontent, râleur et particulièrement déçue. Machinalement, il passa ses bras autour du corps déjà somnolant du blond. Sa frustration le tuerait.

_Totsuka. Tu auras du mal à marcher la prochaine, mais rappelles-toi bien que ce sera ta faute._


	2. Fraisier

Or donc bien donc! Un nouvel OS (la suite du premier plus exactement) sur le couple Totsuka & Suoh. Je vous laisse le découvrir. Et pour votre frustration à vous, promis... Je ferais en sorte que le prochain OS soit plus satisfaisant côté lit. uwu

Personnages: Totsuka & Mikoto.

Raiting: T...?

Notes: Rien à dire ci ce n'est que je l'ai pas corrigé, faut que j'aille me laver! xD  
Enjoy ~

* * *

« Non... Un petit rire quitta ses lèvres, non Suoh pas maintenant! »

La main qui se faufilait contre ses côtes lui arracha de nouveau un gloussement. Des bras vinrent serrer sa taille et un corps chaud ce colla à son dos. Une odeur délicieuse conquit son nez et de nouveau une chaleur enivrante lui fit quitter la réalité.

Totsuka se laissa étreindre délicatement, un sourire calme posé sur ses lèvres, son attention portée sur son travail. L'odeur de cigarette mêlée à la chaleur du roi rouge embrumait littéralement ses pensées. Mais se concentrant sur sa tâche, il donna un petit coup de reins en arrière pour faire reculer son roi, abolissant leur contact.

« Totsuka merde! » Jura le roux.

« Je dois faire un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Anna Mikoto! Alors pas maintenant! »

Le ton que prit le plus jeune tira une moue boudeuse au chef des HOMRA qui se résigna et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face du bar. D'ailleurs... depuis quand le bar d'Izumo servait à la confection de pâtisseries? Et pourquoi était-ce Totsuka qui s'en occupait? Il pouvait pas s'occuper d'autre chose? Genre d'arrêter sa grève de sexe? Le roi rouge n'avait pas oublié comment la veille le blondinet lui avait filé entre les doigts, en se vautrant sur son lit mais en s'endormant avant qu'ils aient pu commencer quoi que ce soit. C'était d'un frustrant. Que recherchait le guitariste? Prouver qu'on pouvait tuer par diète de sexe? Parce que croyez-moi, ressentir un manque était un euphémisme pour Suoh. Il n'était pas en manque: il était au bord de la mort!

Une semaine et demie qu'ils n'avaient rien fait! Et ça n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pour le roux, qui prenait sur lui et qui aurait bien aimé calmer son désir la veille. Mais non. La grève continuait. Totsuka travaillait, s'endormait ou dans le cas présent, n'était pas disponible pour une partie de jambes en l'air que le roi rouge méritait bien à présent.

Il se sentait comme un enfant punit. Sa consommation de cigarettes augmentait de jour en jour. Il allait vraiment mourir de manque en fin de compte, à fumer presque un paquet par jour. En parlant de clope. Son regard posé sur un caméraman très concentré à battre on ne sait quoi dans un saladier, le réflex du rouge pour ne pas violer son amant fut de plonger sa main dans son paquet de cigarette pour en quelques instants, en tirer une, l'allumer et l'apporter rapidement à sa bouche. Fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose celle-là, elle qui pouvait même pas profiter de la peau de son compagnon... Et ses poumons! Autant qu'ils aspirent son tabac adoré si l'odeur du blond n'était plus disponible. Non sérieusement, cette absence de contact avec le guitariste devenait beaucoup trop douloureuse. Aussi bien dans le pantalon que dans la tête!

Suoh soupira, libérant un épais nuage de tabac. Autant profiter de la présence du blond après tout, même sans en faire son repas.

« Tu fais quoi? »

La question surprit le cuisinier, qui pourtant le sourire aux lèvres, releva la tête vers son compagnon pour l'illuminer de sa bonne humeur.

« Un fraisier! » Conclut-il enjoué.

« Ah. »

Ah? C'est tout ce qui sortit de la bouche lassé du chef de HOMRA qui tira de nouveau sur sa sucette à cancer. A part fumer et regarder le gréviste faire son putain de gâteau, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, les membres de HOMRA étant partis emmener Anna voir un cirque pour son anniversaire, sous la supervision d'Izumo. Ses yeux restèrent quelques minutes à fixer le pâtissier, détaillant cet étrange tablier crème qui recouvrait sa chemise. Le tablier lui allait plutôt bien, mais Suoh aurait volontiers viré toutes les autres fringues sous ce bout de tissu. Il aurait pas non plus dit non à le pousser contre le bar, à le mordre bestialement dans la cou pour lui arracher un cri de surprise, à laisser ses mains redécouvrir son corps nu et à...

Il soupira de nouveau, sentant un désir naître qu'il devait calmer s'il voulait garder le contrôle de son esprit (et de ses trois pièces au sud). Il tira de nouveau une bouffée de sa cigarette, fixant lourdement le cuisinier qui ne faisait même pas attention à lui. Ses mains bougeaient rapidement, ajoutant les ingrédients dans un saladier, remuant telle ou telle mixture. Il était passionné dans sa tâche, ce qui irrita instinctivement les nerfs du roux. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui. Ne demandait ni sa présence, ni son contact. Il était complètement désintéressé. Et ça n'était pas pour plaire à la frustration du roi qui monta encore. Un claquement de langue tira le blondinet de sa tâche et lui fit relever la tête vers son roi, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

« King! Puisque tu n'as rien à faire tu voudrais bien m'aider? »

Le ton sucré et mielleux qu'il avait prit coupa toute tentative de refus au rouquin.

« Mouais.»

Un soupire échappa aux lèvres de Suoh qui, las, se leva de son canapé pour rejoindre d'un pas lent et désinvolte son compagnon. Il le regarda s'activer à tourner son fouet, prendre de la farine, laver les fraises... Bordel que c'était chiant!

« Bon. Je fais quoi? »  
« Hm... Laisse-moi réfléchir. AH! Tu vas m'aider pour la crème, je dois m'occuper des fraises. » Répondit Totsuka, trop enjoué au goût de son roi.

Tatara attrapa Suoh par les épaules pour le tourner face au plan de travail (qui se trouvait être le bar, rappelez-vous!) puis lui passa successivement un saladier, un fouet, la crème et le sucre. Il laissa glisser ses doigts blancs sur le poignet du rouquin pour lui faire saisir le fouet et lui montrer le mouvement.

« Bon! Après que tu auras verser la crème et le sucre dans le saladier, il va falloir que tu fouettes le tout très énergiquement pour former une mixture homogène et qui se tienne. Tu as compris? »

_J'ai compris que je fouetterais bien autre chose, oui oui. _Hop. Une pensée arrêtée juste à temps qui aurait put briser le sourire magnifique du blondinet qui immobile, attendait patiemment une réponse.

« Oui. C'pas dur. »

Et sans plus de questions, de réponses ou n'importe, Suoh s'exécuta, une main dans la poche, les yeux absents, versant bêtement (et au feeling) les ingrédients. Totsuka lui était déjà repartis courir après ses fraises, pour les laver délicatement en sifflotant, cet éternel sourire débile plaqué contre son visage.

Ouais. Si vous voulez mon avis, Suoh en avait strictement rien à foutre en fait de ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'il avait put envoyer chier ces putains de fraises et remplacer le goûter par Totsuka, il l'aurait fait. Mais l'objectif était de faire plaisir à la petite Anna donc... Il allait encore devoir prendre sur lui. Une habitude qui était insupportable ces derniers temps.

Trouvant un peu handicapant de fouetter cette putain de crème avec une seule main, il souleva, flemmard, sa seconde pour commencer à battre énergiquement la mousse blanche. Pas la peine de vous faire un dessin? C'était carrément de la torture de devoir préparer ce genre de mixture alors qu'il était en manque. Il jeta un regard à son compagnon, occupé à couper les fraises, et fronça les sourcils. Mais bon dieu! Qu'il le regarde, qu'il fasse un peu attention à lui! Ces enflures de fraises, s'il pouvait, il...

« Ah! King! »

L'alerte du guitariste sortit Mikoto de ses réflexions "amicales" tandis qu'il sentit des doigts saisir sa main tenant le fouet. Ah merde. Il avait battu trop fort, résultat... Y en avait partout!

« Et merde. »  
« Au moins, ça prouve que tu battais énergiquement! » Plaisanta le plus jeune, décontracté.

Suoh soupira face à tant d'enthousiasme et entama un début de nettoyage de ses mains d'où coulait des éclaboussures de crème lorsque le destin le mit de nouveau au supplice. Car si la crème qu'il venait de se foutre partout sur les doigts ne suffisait pas, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son vassal se poser sur le dos de sa main pour capturer dans sa bouche un peu de la mixture blanche, il dû se foutre intérieurement une baffe pour ne pas défaillir. Mais genre magistrale la baffe.

Est-ce que y avait pas plus cliché qu'un mec en tablier qui vous suçait les doigts? Non. Mais bordel, c'était peut être cliché mais c'était terriblement déstabilisant. Le pire était que le blondinet faisait ça innocemment, sans vraiment se rendre compte des gestes qu'il opérait. Il aspira très légèrement la crème sur le bout des doigts de son roi pour lentement, glisser sa langue dessus dans l'idée de recueillir tout le mélange. Il était maladroit et agissait sans penser à ce que vous, vous pensez. Mais la vision qu'il offrait au rouge était purement une vision de torture.

Il retint sa respiration sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, tentant désespérément de contrôler un désir brûlant, naissant dans son ventre, dans sa tête, partout! Il allait le tuer ce sale blond... Y avait pas plus culotté que faire ce genre de geste, que le toucher (le lécher!) comme ça alors que le rouge ne pensait qu'à une chose ces derniers jours. Non pas baiser! Enfin si... Mais dis comme ça, c'était assez cru. Bien entendu il avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air, mais pas avec n'importe qui (sinon, il se casserait pas le cul à prendre sur lui en fait). Et puis c'était pas le principe de pas pouvoir tirer son coup qui l'énervait mais c'était bien le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher le blondinet. Enfin pas comme il le voulait. Roh, vous avez saisis. On peut en revenir sur le fait que Totsuka était en train de lécher les doigts de Suoh, goulument qui plus est, un sourire candide sur le visage, des gestes calmes alors que le rouge s'enchainait mentalement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous? » Fut les seuls mots logiques qui franchirent les lèvres du roi.

La phrase à peine achevée, Tatara se redressa, imperturbable et reprit son air d'imbécile heureux.

« Je goutais! C'est pas bien de gâcher, et c'est délicieux, tu t'en sors bien en cuisine Mikoto! Il marqua une pause en arborant un air fasciné, tu m'avais caché ce don! »

Il termina en rigolant, complètement perdu dans son monde de lumière, insensible au fait qu'il venait juste de faire plus que des gestes subjectifs à son ami. Et en plus, il en avait sur le bord des lèvres. Doué.

« T'es ralentit en fait. »

C'était sortit spontanément, d'un visage impassible qu'arborait le roi rouge, sans aucune animosité ou méchanceté, juste histoire de faire prendre conscience au guitariste que question relation charnelle, il gérait pas des masses... Pas du tout en fait. S'il commençait à l'exciter, il devait faire les choses jusqu'au bout. M'enfin, il était adorable, ça compensait son manque de tact.

« Ralentit? »

Bah voyons. Ça aurait étonné le roux que cet ahurit comprenne.

« Oui. Mais c'est mignon. »

Mignon mais problématique pour ton entre-jambe quand même hein! C'était peut être un trait qui attirait le roi chez le caméraman, mais il y avait aussi des facettes de sa personnalité qui étaient plus dérangeantes, comme son esprit hermétique à toute forme de compréhension de drague ou d'approche bestiale de la part de Suoh. Totsuka était né sans le gêne " Je gère la libido de mon roi" fallait-il croire.

Soudainement, Mikoto décida d'envoyer balader sa retenue qui lui pétait joyeusement les nerfs et encercla de ses bras la taille du blond. Bassin contre bassin, il appuya son torse contre celui de son amant pour plus de contacte et posa ses lèvres sur les commissures de lèvres de ce dernier, glissa lentement sa langue pour récupérer la crème que s'était foutu partout Totsuka. Il laissa trainer ses lèvres, aspirant la mixture silencieusement, sentant le corps de son amant se raidir dans ses bras. Avant que le blond n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit, Suoh décala ses lèvres pour les poser farouchement sur celles entre-ouvertes du guitariste. Il ne perdit pas de temps à attendre que Totsuka réagisse et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mêlant crème et salive.

Il ne fit pas de manière en attendant que son blond amorce un mouvement et descendit ses mains le longs de ses tailles, pour saisir ses hanches et le plaqua contre le rebord du bard. Il se pencha un peu plus sur lui, léchant, happant et mordillant ses lèvres et sa langue, l'obligeant à participer. Lorsqu'il rompit leur contact, il glissa une jambe entre celles du caméraman pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Effectivement, c'est pas dégueu. »

Le blondinet soupira en posant ses mains contre les épaules de son vis à vis qui semblait en redemander.

« Suoh je t'ai déjà dis qu- »

Ses mots furent interrompis par les lèvres du roi qui de nouveau fondaient sur la bouche du blond. Et elles n'étaient en rien délicates. Il n'embrassait que furtivement ses lèvres, donnait des petits coups sans jamais prolonger l'échange. Il ne cherchait qu'à essouffler le guitariste, aspirant chacun de ses souffles, plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieur, installant une cadence euphorique entre leur bouche.

Il attrapa les cuisses du blond, le força à s'assoir sur le devant du bar et libéra sa bouche aussi vite qu'il était venu pour dévorer son cou. La respiration saccadée du plus jeune lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien réussis à l'essouffler. Les mains posés sur les épaules de son roi, Totsuka tenta sans brutalité d'éloigner son amant mais ce dernier lui répondit de manière plus directe, en laissant un magnifique suçon à la base du cou de son vassal. Il en résulta un petit gémissement de la part du captif qui reprit avec plus de conviction ses protestations.

Mais avec un Suoh déchainé, en manque et au bord de la crise de nerf s'il ne touchait pas un minimum son blond, s'était juste pas la peine d'essayer de le dissuader de le bouffer. Parce que là clairement, Mikoto allait le manger tout cru. Y aurait pas l'étape du je te déshabille en t'embrasse langoureusement. Non non, là ça allait juste être un magnifique j'te retourne contre le bar et j'te prends sauvagement, ça te fera passer l'envie de m'rationner en sexe. Et c'est ce qu'il entama en glissant ses mains sous le tablier du blond, retirant sa chemise de son pantalon, se régalant du contact chaud qu'offrait son torse captif. Et il captura de nouveau ses lèvres, sauvagement, faisant fit de ses protestations, se calant un peu plus contre lui, écartant d'avantage ses cuisses.

Une nouvelle décharge de désir s'empara de son esprit lorsqu'un gémissement délicieux s'échappa des lèvres du guitariste, résultat des caresses que lui prodiguait le roux sur le torse. Il laissait glisser ses mains le long de sa peau laiteuse, tantôt sur les côtes, tantôt sur le ventre, palpait, effleurait et titillait chaque partielles de ce corps. Les petits soupirs non contrôlés que laissait s'échapper le blond n'aidaient en rien à calmer l'appétit du chef des HOMRA. Il sentit tout son corps se tendre sous lui, toujours ces mains tremblotantes qui essayaient vainement de le repousser, sans grande conviction. A petit coup de lèvres, Mikoto lui déclencha une salve de frisson, embrassant et soufflant délicatement dans son cou. Il s'apprêtait à le retourner, le faisant glisser du bar, capturant à pleine bouche ses lèvres et glissant sa langue dans l'antre qui lui était offerte, lorsqu'il entendit la prote d'entrée s'ouvrir, et le visage candide d'Anna apparaître, suivit de près par Izumo.

« On est de retour! » Clama t-il joyeusement, sans remarquer le couple immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur un roi en train de bécoter sauvagement son vassal, les mais glissés sous sa chemise, il porta instantanément ses mains devant les yeux d'Anna, la préservant d'un spectacle aussi inconvenant pour une enfant (Et pourtant... c'est chaste. uu)

« King! »

L'interpelé releva un sourcils, poursuivant son activité buccale malgré la protestations de son partenaire qui était sortit de son état passif. Il lança un regard tranchant à l'emmerdeur qui venait de l'interrompre. Un regard du genre « Toi, dégage. Pronto! »

Mais lorsqu'il remarqua la petit fille, impassible et les yeux dissimulés derrière les phalanges du propriétaire du bar, il abandonna la bouche de son amant, le libérant de son emprise, remettant machinalement les mains dans ses poches. Pas devant Anna. Fallait pas abuser.  
Il laissa un Totsuka rosit, remettant immédiatement sa chemise en place après avoir été relâché, n'osant poser ses yeux sur ceux exaspérés d'Izumo, alors que le reste de l'heureuse troupe pénétrait dans le Bar.

« Bon... Bon retour! » Parvint le blondinet à dire, replaçant correctement son tablier.

« Izumo-san. Mes yeux. » Fit la petite voix d'Anna, passive.

« Pardon Anna! »

Il laissa la petit tranquille, elle qui courra aussi tôt aux côtés de Suoh qui s'éloignait du bar, partant s'assoir comme précédemment sur son fauteuil. Dans un soupir de désespoir, lui qui venait encore une fois d'être interrompu alors qu'il aurait put abuser comme il le voulait de son amant, le roux sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma nerveusement, Anna sur ses talons.

Son regard flegmatique de nouveau installé sur son visage, il dû se changer les idées, cherchant à calmer son désir et profita de la petite pour lui demander des détails sur ce qu'elle avait vu (là, il visait le cirque, pas leurs ébats buccaux). Tandis que le roi discutait avec la petite, Yata s'approchant des deux rouges et le reste du gang animant le Bar de rire et discussions diverses et variées, Izumo s'avança vers le guitariste laissé déboussolé derrière le bar, un sourire pourtant radieux plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Totsuka-san... Vous pourriez ne pas faire ce ge- »

Il se stoppa net en passant derrière son bar. Ah oui. Le bordel. La crème sur le bar. Sur le sol. Le fouet salement laissé sur le tapis du bar. Les fraises laissées à égoutter contre le marbre blanc. Et Totsuka qui nerveusement les coupait directement sur le plan de travail, sans éponge, sans planche. Autant vous dire que là, la tête d'Izumo était à filmer. Sérieusement.

Lorsque le caméraman s'aperçut du foutoir qui retenait l'attention, l'esprit, l'âme et la respiration de son ami, il pâlit. Là. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et lorsqu'il lança un regard implora l'aide à son amant, qui le dévisageait sans aucunes expressions, il décela une lueur de frustration dans ses yeux, et un sourire sadique mais discret s'installa sur le coin des lèvres du roi. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et il allait également passer une sale nuit. Car ce sourire carnassier ne présageait rien de bon. En tout cas pour ses hanches.

* * *

Pas de lemon. Et non. La prochaine fois, qui sait? ~  
Faut bien le torturer un peu notre roi. uwu


	3. Satisfaction

**WARNING: **J'ai pas corrigé. C'est super long. C'est mon premier lemon, je sur-stresse. Amen.

* * *

A chaque contact il y avait une particularité qui attirait Suoh. Lorsqu'il l'embrassait, il aimait serrer sa taille entre ses doigts,malaxant très discrètement le contour de ses os. Lorsqu'il abandonnait ses lèvres et qu'il commençait à le déshabiller, il appréciait glisser ses mains sous le tissu recouvrant son torse par le bas, laissant ses doigts redécouvrir la peau laiteuse de ce corps désiré. Il aimait prendre son temps, à sa manière, l'entendre retenir un petit soupir de plaisir alors que rien de concret n'avait été amorcé. Dès que le moment de lui ôter sa chemise venait, il aimait plus que tout embrasser son cou. L'embrasser, pas le morde ou le lécher, mais bien déposer très délicatement des baisers comparables à de furtives caresses, brûlant la peau blanche du blond. Et pendant qu'il s'occupait de cette peau, il laissait trainer ses doigts sur ses omoplates, pour ensuite descendre très lentement caresser le creux de son dos. Il aimait faire tout ceci. Le caresser. L'entendre soupirer. Commencer par faire taire ses premiers gémissements en l'embrassant puis le laisser faire entendre son plaisir, dans le but d'en profiter avidement.

Dès qu'il le pouvait, Suoh aimait saisir sa chevelure doré et la tirer, parfois durement, pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière et de nouveau attaquer son cou, baiser après baiser. Redescendre ses bras le long de sa taille, l'encercler, le soulever, le déposer parfois délicatement ou parfois sans gêne sur le lit, pour ensuite le surplomber, comme un prédateur. Le faire gémir, mordre, lécher, découvrir son corps. Titiller ses hanches, partie du corps qu'il aimait tant, en les suçotant lentement. Puis finalement rompre tout contact pour électriser l'ambiance. Alors il savait. Il sentait qu'au moindre effleurement de ses doigts sur cette peau en feu, le blond soupirerait. Et il aimait, lorsqu'il avait la patience, torturer ce corps en le tendant, le mettant au supplice, le forçant à demander, à supplier, le contact. Que ce soit ses lèvres, ses mains ou autre, Suoh aimait rappeler au blondinet qu'il était sans contester la source de son désir.

Sentir sa peau. Le plaquer un peu plus contre le lit. Enfouir sa langue dans sa bouche. Saisir son désir, capturer son plaisir, le lui offrir, encore et encore, satisfaisant ses propres envies.

_Suoh._

L'entendre murmurer son prénom, comme un soupir.

_Suoh._

Le faire taire, mordre ses lèvres, soulever ses reins, s'y glisser lentement.

« Mikoto, réveilles-toi! »

La lumière jaillit, aveuglant les yeux perdus du roi rouge qui venait de les ouvrir. Un visage pâle et pourtant magnifique se présenta à lui, une mine inquiète sur le visage, deux mains encerclant celui chaud du rouge.

« Totsu...? »

La voix rauque, le rouquin ne put demander d'autres informations, se perdant dans la réalité... Alors tout ceci avant était un rêve? Un magnifique sourire recueillit ses pensées, tandis que le guitariste libérait son visage. Alors machinalement le roi se redressa, s'asseyant sur le canapé sur lequel visiblement, il venait de faire un rêve qu'il voulait réaliser. Merde!

« Désolé du réveil Suoh, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de soupirer... » Il s'assit aux côtés de son roi « j'ai pensé que tu faisais un... Cauchemar. » Avoua le blondinet, calmement.

Un soupire fut sa seule réponse, tandis que le rouge se passait une main dans sa chevelure de feu. Il serra les dents. Il aurait bien aimé cauchemardé comme ça plus souvent alors! Parce que si un rêve érotique était un cauchemar selon le caméraman, pour le roi, c'était un délice.

« Non. C'tait pas un cauchemar. »

Sans plus attendre, il plongea une main dans sa poche, attrapant nerveusement son paquet de clope pour en quelques secondes, en sortir une, la coincer dans ses lèvres et l'allumer. Alors, son irritation d'avoir été réveillé s'envola avec la fumer qu'il recrachait dans ses respirations, que suivait sereinement Totsuka. Son sourire n'avait pas bougé, fait que le roi notait depuis son réveille, du coin de l'oeil.

« Tu me racontes? »  
« Hm? »  
« Ton rêve! » Ria le caméraman, innocent.

Un soupire quitta le roi rouge. Ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis qu'il tournait la tête à l'opposé de la tête blonde, fuyant en quelque sorte son regard, non pas de honte mais parce qu'il était putain d'agacé que son rêve est été... un putain de rêve! Lorsqu'il claqua de la langue, retenant cette furieuse envie d'exploser le canapé par pur frustration, une idée lui vint en tête, idée qui pourrait peut être soulagée son problème au Sud. Parce que autant vous dire qu'avec plus d'une semaine d'inactivité sexuelle et deux jours où le blond s'offrait naïvement au rouge, il commençait à trop ressentir de douleur dans ses trois pièces. Et croyez-moi, autant les lui arracher si c'était juste pour l'exciter sans le satisfaire. Quoi? Comment ça c'est un cochon? Pas du tout! Il est juste ultra en manque avec un corps ultra bandant sous les yeux. Ahum.

« J'peux te montrer. » Lança t-il de sa voix lasse, plantant son regard électrique dans les yeux innocents du guitariste.

D'un geste intimident, il consuma sa cigarette dans sa main, la réduisant en cendres. C'était gâcher. Mais vu ce qu'il allait se mettre sous la dent là, maintenant, car il n'y avait aucuns scénarios où le blond pouvait lui échapper, c'était un sacrifice insignifiant. La nuit était là, HOMRA était vide, Izumo était sortit avec Yata pour la soirée avec certainement d'autres membres de HOMRA et pensait avoir laissé le bar vide avec uniquement Mikoto. Le fait que Totsuka se soit retrouvé dans la chambre du roi un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, pour qu'ils discutent du nouveau membre qui semblait-il était sous alimenté était inconnu au propriétaire du lieu. En bref, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa délicieuse victime, personne ne le dérangerait.

De gestes vif, il bascula Totsuka sur le canapé, et s'assit sur lui, sans faire peser son poids non plus. Juste le cliché du mal dominant, surplombant sa proie de sa force et son regard de feu. Un rictus malicieux se coinça très discrètement sur le coin de ses lèvres, tandis que le blondinet suivait avec difficultés les évènements. Très lentement, le rouge prit une main du guitariste et l'amena progressivement à son entre-jambe. Allez hop! Autant ne pas perdre de temps.

Il sentit le corps du blond se tendre. Les yeux du roi se firent alors plus petit, plus intense et ils défiaient littéralement ceux de son vassal. Il avait sentit. Sentit que malgré le tissu, le désir du roi ne demandait qu'à être satisfait.

« A ton avis Tatara... Quel genre de rêve amène à _ça_? »

Le _ça _étant poétiquement le belle bosse dure que le blondinet compressait lentement sous la force de son roi. Un très léger nuage rose s'empara des pommettes du caméraman qui intérieurement devait être embarrassé. Mais il se débrouillait bien pour gérer la situation à vrais dire. Dans un petit rire nerveux, le guitariste répondit:

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais ce _genre_ de rêve Suoh. » Et il termina sa phrase par un sourire innocent.

Pour le ramener à l'ordre, lui rappeler qu'il avait un Mikoto affamer sur les genoux, Suoh pressa un peu plus la main de son amant contre son entre-jambe, ondulant très légèrement le bassin au passage. Le sourire du blond s'envola, quelques rougeurs vinrent prendre le relais. Il retint sa respiration, détournant le regard de celui puissant du roi.

« Je déteste les rêves. » Souffla le rouge à l'oreille du blond.

Il sursauta lorsqu'on son roi caressa le cartilage de son oreille du bout de la langue. Il était en feu. Totsuka l'avait très bien compris, il ne pourrait attendre plus longtemps et avait comme qui dirait besoin d'une... bonne partie de jambe en l'air. C'est vrais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vu son roi cette dernière semaine et qu'ils n'avaient eut l'occasion que de s'embrasser, de temps en temps plus langoureusement qu'un simple contact. Mais mettre aux arrêts -sexuellement parlant- son roi était peut être un comportement que Tatara devrait éviter à l'avenir. Car jamais encore il n'avait ressentit une pareille aura autour de son souverain, qui respirait entièrement le prédateur. Et Totsuka était la proie.

« Mikoto... Tu... Enfin, maintenant? »

_Traduction: Je dois me préparer psychologiquement à ne plus pouvoir marcher demain?_

Un très rapide sourire passa sur les lèvres du roi, qui pour répondre à son vassal, laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement, signe qu'il devait simplement se taire et profiter. Et pour répondre simplement au blondinet, il pencha très lentement la tête vers lui, laissant son souffle s'échouer sur son visage, pour finir par effleurer délicatement ses lèvres de sa bouche. Le contact était prude et chaste, presque irréel. Le roi cherchait juste à faire réagir son vassal, le poussant à lui même relever la tête pour approfondir ce contact. Tendent le visage vers le haut, Totsuka accentua la pression entre leurs bouches, ce qui fit fondre son amant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il glissait sa langue dans sa bouche pour la découvrir encore une fois et la marquer d'une chaleur qui faisait perdre la tête au vassal.

Il avait chaud; trop chaud. Leur torse se collaient, puis se décollaient, leur bouche se déliaient pour mieux se retrouver ensuite, leurs lèvres se fracassant l'une contre l'autre, leur langue glissant sur une valse rapide et déchainée. Totsuka libéra sa main captive d'un désir qui grandissait encore chez son roi pour venir saisir sa tête, glissant ses longs doigts dans cette chevelure de braise. Le chef d'HOMRA lui prit appuie sur ses coudes, de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant et colla son bassin à la taille de ce dernier. Il ondula très légèrement, pressant son entre-jambe sur celle de du blondinet qui commençait à respirer plus fort. Même à travers le tissu, il sentait très clairement cette chaleur et ce désir. Il laissa son roi onduler du bassin quelques instants encore avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et le retourner lentement. Il le manipula avec délicatesse et douceur, l'amenant à s'allonger sur le dos et pris place sur ses cuisses.

Il retourna capturer les lèvres du roi, qui ne disait rien, ne fermait pas les yeux, les laissant plantés sur un caméraman aux joues roses, aux lèvres chaudes et au corps... sublime. Lentement il déboutonna sa chemise pour la faire glisser sur ses épaules, sans quitter une seule seconde les yeux noisettes du blond du regard. S'en était déstabilisant tant le rouge agissait en parfait maîtrise de la situation, manipulant ce corps avec passion, l'effeuillant très délicatement. Il recommença ses mouvements de bassin, alors que leur pantalon étaient toujours là, juste pour faire bouger Totsuka sur lui, juste pour l'exciter un peu plus. Mais la patience n'était pas le fort du rouge aussi allait-il falloir que les choses commencent à bouger si le vassal tenait à marcher le lendemain.

« Retire ton pantalon. » Ordonna d'une voix suave le roi.

« Et toi? » Répondit au tac-au-tac le vassal, se redressant sur les genoux de son roi.

« Bouge alors. »

La petite moue agacée du chef d'HOMRA fut accueillit par un sourire angélique sur le visage du blondinet qui se releva pour virer son futal, restant alors debout devant le canapé en boxer. Il laissa son amant s'assoir, libérant alors d'abord son torse de ces couches de vêtements qui ne faisaient qu'oppresser sa chaleur. Le vassal fit alors dos au rouge, amorçant un mouvement pour partir. Il fut stopper net par une poigne de fer attrapant son poignet pour le clouer sur place.

« Tu vas où? »

Le roi s'empressa de resserrer sa main et en se levant, attira son amant dans ses bras, l'enfermant dedans, et colla son dos contre son torse en feu.

« Éteindre la lumière Mikoto... » Soupira amusé Totsuka.

« Hmpf. »

Ni une ni deux, Suoh agrippa les épaules de son cadet pour le retourner rapidement et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il le souleva brusquement, se glissant entre ses jambes, le forçant à les enrouler autour de sa propre taille. Il colla l'un de ses bras au dos du blond, glissant l'autre plus bas pour supporter sa taille. Et dans un baiser passionné, il l'entraina sur un chemin où le souffle était rare. Tout en embrassant sauvagement son amant, Suoh le porta jusqu'à la porte close de la pièce, se guidant grâce à ses habitudes, les yeux plongés dans un regard noisette embrumé par le désir. Il colla soudainement le dos du brun au mur proche de la porte, lui tirant un gémissement qui lui permit d'engouffrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Et de nouveau il le perdait dans une danse si physique qu'il savait le blond en apnée. Le rouge glissa alors son bras collé au dos du vassal vers le mur et tâtonna ce dernier rapidement du bout des doigts, cherchant l'interrupteur. Il était où encore ce connard? Ah! Enfin, il le trouva pour finalement le claquer brusquement, se dépêchant ensuite de reprendre ce corps chaud dans ses bras.

« Su...Suoh... » Réussit à haleter le guitariste entre deux baisers.

Le rouge allait le tuer. Il ne lui laissait aucunes secondes pour retrouver sa respiration et revenait à l'attaque toujours plus bestialement qu'avant. Bordel... Il ne ressentait donc pas ce besoin humain de respirer ce roi en manque? Et si encore il se contentait de l'embrasser mais non! Il ne faisait que fracasser sa bouche contre celle de Totsuka pour sortir les dents et tirer sur la lèvre inférieure du blond. Il aspirait littéralement sa langue, ne lui laissant aucuns instants de répits. Et il collait son torse contre lui, le plaquant toujours plus contre le mur. Si en début de soirée il avait pu se montrer patient là il n'y en avait plus aucunes traces. Il était excité. Complètement. A tel point que l'air manquait finalement au caméraman qui dû tirer sur les cheveux de son roi pour lui faire reculer la tête, dans un rictus d'agacement.

« King! » Il haleta essoufflé « On va...pas faire grand chose...si tu me tues... »

Sa respiration sifflante freina finalement le roi. Il haussa un sourcil et tordit sa bouche en une moue déçue. Il finit par relâcher la taille de son compagnon qui posa lentement les jambes au sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Le roi n'en démordit pourtant pas et glissa une cuisse contre l'entre-jambe du blond qui laissa échapper un discret hoquet de plaisir.

« T'as vraiment pas d'endurance. »  
_Traduction: Tu fais chier à respirer, merde._

« Et toi aucune patience. » Nota d'un ton taquin le vassal.

« Ça fait plus d'une semaine Tatara. J'ai été assez patient. » Glissa t-il contre les lèvres encore tremblotantes du blond.

Le ton involontairement froid du roi fit comprendre plus clairement au caméraman qu'il avait très largement atteint sa limite. Et il ne se fit pas plus attendre. Il reprit possession des lèvres de son vassal. Et de nouveau il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, le colla contre lui, le retourna plus délicatement cette fois-ci et le fit glisser sur le sol, collant son corps contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il glissa sa langue sur sa mâchoire du bas pour finalement venir suçoter la base de son cou.

« Suoh... » Le blondinet soupira « Il y a un canapé. »

Mais quel emmerdeur ce blond! Mikoto mordit sauvagement son cou pour le faire taire. Merde, il allait pas s'arrêter toutes les deux secondes non plus?! Faut pas déconner! Une semaine et demie d'abstinence et il le faisait encore chier. Que ce soit sur un canapé ou sur le sol, Totsuka n'aurait de toute manière plus de reins à la fin de tout ceci. Il s'apprêtait à le mordre de nouveau lorsqu'il croisa le regard innocent de son amant... Et merde. Pourquoi il était aussi irrésistible? Suoh soupira en le prenant dans ses bras.

« T'es chiant. »

Des mots pleins d'amour n'est-ce pas? Pourtant le roi se plia aux attentes de son compagnon et le souleva aussi délicatement qu'il le put pour aller l'allonger sur le canapé. Enfin... Il le souleva et le balança aussi soigneusement qu'il put sur le divan en fait, et en profita pour virer son propre pantalon pour ensuite retourner au dessus de la tête blonde. Bon là y avait plus rien pour l'arrêter. La lumière était éteinte, ils étaient bien calés dans le canapé, personne pour faire chier!

Il ne perdit alors pas plus de temps et glissa sa main sur le boxer de son amant, ravie de constater que même s'il faisait sa chochotte depuis le début de leur « câlin » il ressentait lui aussi un certain désir, exprimé par une érection naissante. Au roi à présent de le faire décoller dans un plaisir incontrôlable. Il entama de lent va et viens sur la bosse dur qu'il sentait à travers le tissu, sentant cette pression se durcir au fur et à mesure qu'il mouvait. Deux ou trois respirations plus fortes du blondinet lui firent comprendre qu'il aimait ça. Et y avait intérêt! Parce que là, il ne pourrait plus attendre très longtemps avant d'exiger du blond qu'il n'ouvre les cuisses. Charmant hein? Mais bon fallait avouer qu'entre les baisers, les gémissements et le simple fait qu'il pouvait enfin toucher son blond si innocent et simple, même dans des moments pareil, le roux lui pouvait pleinement assumer son érection. Et elle était tout sauf insignifiante. Il savait même qu'au moment où son propre boxer tomberait, l'excitation serait remplacée par la douleur tant elle était dur.

Un nouveau baiser accompagna ses caresses. Le rouge prit appuie sur un coude pour se glisser entre les jambes de son amant, laissant son autre main sur les hanches du blonds. Il en dessina le contour du bout des doigts, petit plaisir qu'il aimait faire car ce simple geste avait cette particularité de tendre le corps du blond, et finalement il descendit sa main sous le tissu du boxer, effleurant l'intimité du blond. Il aimait par moment le taquiner, ne rentrant pas dans le vif de l'action, laissant simplement trainer ses doigts dans son boxer mais sans vraiment toucher ce point de plaisir qui se durcissait pourtant sous les caresses et les baisers du roux.

Un gémissement quitta les lèvres sèches du guitariste. Son qui fut suivit d'un très léger sourire satisfait sur le visage du roi. Se rendant compte du sadisme de son souverain, Totsuka ne perdit pas la face et glissa l'une de ses mains sur son entre-jambe à son tour, surprenant le roi. De l'autre, il attira la nuque de son compagnon pour l'embrasser amoureusement, débutant également des mouvements de va et vient sur le tissu du boxer du chef de HOMRA qui se laissa faire dans un soupire d'aise. Mais plutôt que de le caresser, Totsuka s'amusa à le toucher légèrement du bout des doigts, pour le faire frémir et l'éxciter. Un geste qui entraina un mouvement de recul de la part du roux, qui rompit leur baiser pour planter son regard brûlant sur le guitariste. Merde. C'était trop bon pour lui, il n'allait jamais tenir si le blond le titillait comme ça.

« Arrête. » Il saisit sa main qui jouait sur son boxer, délaissant l'érection du blond. « Je suis assez excité comme ça. Je ne vais pas tenir si tu fais ça. »

Un sourire ravie cueillit les lèvres de Totsuka qui continua ses petites mouvements de va et vient, malgré la main de son compagnon

« Ah? Tu n'as pas d'endurance si je comprends bien? ~ »

Oh putain. Là, le blond jouait clairement avec le feu. Genre question enchainer les conneries, il était le champion. Car son ton malicieux stoppa net le roi qui releva le défie dans la voix de son vassal. Il doutait de son endurance... Au plumard? Sérieusement? La défie était relevé. Et Totsuka allait tellement le regretter. Ce malade. Il affamait sexuellement son roi pour ensuite le mettre au supplice en débutant des caresses plus destinées à l'exciter plutôt que le satisfaire. Il ne tenait clairement pas à son cul.

Suoh se redressa, plissant les yeux et les planta dans ceux malicieux du blond qui reprenait ses caresses. Un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres traduisit l'envie de mettre un peu au supplice son roi. Ainsi Totsuka se redressa, bascula Suoh en arrière pour le faire s'assoir et s'agenouilla face à lui, le laissant coller son dos contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il plongea ses yeux étincelants dans son regard flamboyant et tout en continuant de faire pression sur son entre-jambe à travers son boxer, il laissa sa main libre caresser ce torse parfait qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeu commençait. Cet imbécile heureux, non content d'avoir sevré son amant de sexe pendant plus d'une semaine allait s'amuser à tester la patience de son partenaire. Et ce dernier allait devoir résister. Oh Suoh n'était pas précoce, loin de là. Au contraire, celui qui avait plutôt du mal à suivre en temps normal était Totsuka, souvent prit de court, souvent sollicité plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels que son roi aimait. Et qu'il aimait aussi. Mais le fait de voir un Mikoto aussi excité était intriguant pour le blond qui comptait en profiter un petit peu.

Il remonta la tête vers son roi, à genoux entre ses jambes, et l'embrassa amoureusement, alors qu'il glissait sa main active sous le boxer de ce dernier. Un petit soupire lui fit comprendre que Suoh n'était clairement pas insensible aux soins qu'il prodiguait sur son entre-jambe si dur. Il fit le tour de son érection, laissant trainer ses doigts sur ses hanches mais jamais en touchant _LA_ chose. Il retourna embrasser les lèvres de son compagnon qu'il sentit très légèrement avaler sa salive. Ah. Ca, ça voulait tout dire hein?

« Tu es facile à comprendre Mikoto. » Fit remarquer, gentiment, le blondinet.

Il se prit bien gentiment dans la gueule un regard transperçant. Mouais... valait mieux pas trop pousser non plus quoi. Car il avait beau se sentir maître du corps de son amant, il se berçait juste d'illusion. Pauvre petit... Attends de voir comment tu vas gérer un Mikoto que t'auras encore plus excité tiens. Patate.

Il adressa un sourire chaleureux au roux avant de dégager sans prévenir l'érection de ce dernier de son boxer. Il lui retira très délicatement, du bout des doigts, descendant la tête sur son torse pour y déposer quelques baisers, coupés par des sourires amicaux. Une vision des plus érotique que Suoh devait supporter. Non parce que pour les retardataires, voilà ce qu'il voyait: Un Totsuka en boxer -et excité- au corps magnifique, agenouillé entre ses jambes, la tête souriante sur son torse, une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur l'une de ses hanches, le tout penché sur son érection gonflée et libre. J'vous laisse pas trop longtemps avec cette image, ça peut facilement faire saigner du nez. En parlant de nez, j'vous dis pas à quel point Suoh du prendre sur lui pour ne pas grogner de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit celui du blond effleurer son nombril et ensuite ressentir son souffle chaud s'échouer sur sa verge. Elle était déjà assez chaude comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter, merde!

Le supplice s'accentua lorsque du bout des lèvres le vassal embrassa ce membre gonflé, très lentement. Très chastement. Juste un petit baiser pour électriser un peu plus le corps de son roi, qui glissa une main dans la chevelure paille de son partenaire. Il le vit alors glisser ses deux mains sur ses hanches, et de nouveau il déposa un baiser sur son intimité. Sur le côté, sans accentuer la pression, un rapide contacte entre la peau chaude de son corps et ses lèvres humides. Il recommença plusieurs fois, pressant à chaque fois un peu plus sa bouche contre l'entre-jambe du roi, plus longtemps, plus délicatement. Il enflammait ce membre avec sa bouche, sous le regard remplit de désir d'un roi qui avait serré les dents mais qui gardait cet éternel masque de prédateur sur le visage. Un regard qui ne fit en rien vaciller l'air si pure (mouais... rappelons qu'il a la tête entre les cuisses du rouge quand même) de Totsuka. Il reprit ses petits baisers, ramenant ses mains à la base de cette érection. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres près de ses doigts pour ensuite les faire glisser vers le haut, terminant leur course sur la tête gonflée du membre tendu. Il entendit une respiration plus forte que les autres.

Du bout des lèvres, il dessina le contour de ce bout de chaire rose avant d'en embrasser le haut. Un geste qui tendit quelque peu le roi. C'était bon. Terriblement bon. Et pourtant cet imbécile jouait avec lui, le mettant au supplice car n'amorçait aucuns contacts concrets. Il ne faisait qu'effleurer avec charme ce membre dur. Des actes sensuelles mais terriblement efficaces. Bordel que c'était bon. Le roi en avala sa salive, sans pour autant détourner le regard de cette scène érotique. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir le saisir lorsque son vassal ouvrit un peu plus les lèvres pour englober plus concrètement la tête de son érection. Mais dès qu'il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, Totsuka referma la bouche pour simplement embrasser son gland. Une moue d'agacement tira les lèvres du roi, alors le blondinet refit le même geste. Il ouvrait lentement la bouche, glissait très délicatement la tête gonflée contre ses lèvres, laissait chastement glisser sa langue dessus et refermait finalement cette antre mouillée avant que le roux ne se plaigne de désir. Il recommença. Puis avant de gouter encore une fois à ce gland, il le lécha, très rapidement. Il passait lentement sa langue dessus, puis il ne faisait que l'effleurer, tout ça pour entrainer des frissons dans tout le corps de son compagnon.

L'excitation était... immense. Il n'y avait pas de mots. Le blond ne faisait rien de concret, ne pompait pas ce membre avec sa bouche ni rien mais il l'excitait. Il créait des vagues de plaisir incontrôlable et c'était bon. C'était plus que bon en fait. Suoh en perdait complètement contenance. Mais s'en devenait gênant, car malgré le traitement si délicieux que lui procurait la bouche de son amant, sa verge gorgée de sang devenait douloureuse, ainsi tendue.

« Ça suffit. » Suoh attrapa de ses deux mains la tête du blond pour la relever, forçant sa bouche à quitter son érection « C'toi que je veux. »

La déclaration était sans appel. L'excitation était tellement grande et son désir tellement incontrôlable que le blond n'avait pas le choix. A vrais dire il n'était même plus libre de ses mouvements. Suoh lui attrapa les bras pour l'attirer à lui et le fit s'assoir sur ses cuisses, torse contre torse. Il ne se fit pas prier et alla attraper l'érection du blond entre ses doigts pour débuter de francs mouvements de va et vient tandis que de son autre main il attrapait son jean -posé sur l'un des accoudoirs-. De sa poche il sortit une capote et un échantillon de lubrifiant (bah ouais, faut toujours être prêt mais j'suis d'accord, sortir ça d'une poche c'pas classe). Il ne perdit pas de temps, continuant son petit "massage", il tendit la capote à son partenaire qui la mit en place (oui, Totsuka sur les cuisses, c'pas évident de mettre l'engin hein...). Il poursuivit ses mouvements, sous les petits gémissements terriblement agréable à entendre du caméraman et ouvrit l'échantillon de lubrifiant. Dans cette position, inutile de préciser qu'il était difficile de l'appliquer alors d'une cuisse il poussa contre les fesses de son amant pour le redresser ses les genoux, rapprochant son torse de son visage. Il appliqua le liquide huileux sur ses doigts. C'est contre ses lèvres que le guitariste reprit la parole.

« Tu veux que je-AH! »

Les paroles du blond se perdirent contre ses dents lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se faufiler en lui. Il ressentait toujours ce plaisir procurée par la main de Suoh sur son intimité, mais une nouvelle gêne vint le saisir lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'infiltrer en lui, pas forcément délicatement.

« Suoh-ah! » Il sentit un second doigt rejoindre le premier « Dou-...cement... »

Il lâcha une nouvelle plainte lorsqu'il les sentit s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui mais des lèvres vinrent le faire taire, plus délicatement que le traitement qu'il recevait sur son postérieur. Heureusement pour cette douleur, elle était accompagnée d'un certain plaisir prodigué par un jeu de mouvements lents mais délicieux sur sa propre verge. Il en constata d'autant plus la présence lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Suoh se retirer de son antre... étroite. Ce fut autre chose qui les remplaça, lorsqu'il ressentit une chaleur effleurer ses fesses pour se frayer un chemin entre celles-ci. Les deux mains du roi se posèrent sur ses hanches, les faisant lentement onduler contre son intimité.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Déposa Suoh contre les lèvres du blond.

Il sentait le membre dur de son partenaire frotter contre son intimité. Les mains du roi glissèrent de ses hanches aux côtés de ses fesses pour les malaxer lentement, les ouvrant et les fermant, préparant le terrain pour la suite. Lorsqu'il entendit le caméraman soupirer et lorsqu'il le vit sourire délicatement avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement, il comprit qu'il avait l'avale du vassal. Alors sans attendre, il le pénétra d'un seul coup sec.

« Ah! »

Un cri de douleur étrangla la gorge du cadet qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ca faisait putain de mal.

« Mikoto! Arrête! »

Il se crispa entièrement, penchant la tête en avant sous la douleur, serrant les dents et les mains sur les épaules de son roi, où il enfonça ses ongles. Conscient de sa sauvagerie, Mikoto vint embrasser aussi délicatement possible son cou. Il serra les dents pour ne pas le mordre, se sentant si délicieusement serré en lui, son membre tendu encerclé par un corps crispé. Il avait beau avoir fais des rêves érotiques, la réalité était plus délicieuse que n'importe quel fantasmes. Et être en Totsuka était... bien trop merveilleux pour qu'il puisse se retenir longtemps. Il devait bouger, vite. Mais il ne prendrait aucun plaisir s'il tordait de douleur son partenaire à chaque mouvement, aussi décida t-il de prendre sur lui (encore) et de freiner son désir. Il attendait donc que son partenaire cesse de gémir de douleur, reprenne son souffle et desserre les mains pour venir l'embrasser, désolé.

« Excuse. » Lui susurra t-il contre ses lèvres.

« At... Attends deux secondes... » Souffla le blond, mal à l'aise.

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son roi et bougea très légèrement en avant, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur et ce qui manqua de faire défaillir le chef de HOMRA. C'était époustouflant. Rien qu'en le pénétrant, Suoh se sentait déjà partir. A croire qu'une semaine avait suffit à lui faire oublier à quel point l'antre de son amant était si serrée et si délicieuse. Il entendit son compagnie prendre une grande inspiration et le sentit se relâcher délicatement, s'empalant un peu plus sur le sexe tendu du roux, qui ne retint pas un râle d'aise de sortir de sa bouche. Il laissa cependant le temps à son amant de reprendre son souffle, l'entendant inspirer profondément pour expirer calmement, se décrispant. Finalement, Totsuka releva la tête vers Suoh pour venir l'embrasser, la douleur s'estompant progressivement.

« Tu... peux bouger. » L'informa t-il dans un murmure.

Ravie de cette phrase, Suoh décida d'onduler d'abord très délicatement du bassin, préférant ne pas refaire preuve de brusquerie, surtout maintenant qu'il était en lui. Bien sûr il aurait adoré sortir son sexe de cette antre serrée pour s'empiler de nouveau en lui mais il n'était pas question de le faire crier de douleur. Il se contenterait de le faire crier de plaisir.

Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches du blonds, les empoignant délicatement et commença à le faire bouger sur lui, tirant quelques plaintes de sa bouche. Il apaisa sa douleur en retournant l'embrasser, tentant de le focaliser sur leur baiser plutôt que sur cette gêne qu'il pouvait ressentir dans le creux de ses reins. Totsuka serra un peu plus les bras autour de son amant, retenant ses petits couinements du mieux qu'il pouvait. Yep, ça lui défonçait littéralement le gosier là tout de suite, mais il savait aussi que d'ici peu, il allait décoller dans un plaisir immense. Fallait donc souffrir avant de jouir (Mais quelle rime! 8D) Après quelques mouvements plus francs, le roi débuta des actions de va et vient à l'intérieur de son partenaire, qui se cambra instinctivement, se crispait dès que son roi le pénétrait pour haleter lorsqu'il « ressortait ». L'opération fut longue, douloureuse au début mais lorsque Suoh donna un petit coup de hanche plus concret, sans s'enfoncer complètement en lui, Totsuka ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

« -Ah! »

« Je préfère ça. » Prononça suavement Mikoto contre ses lèvres.

Il abandonna la bouche de son compagnon pour se repaître de sa gorge, se délectant des longs et voluptueux soupirs d'aise que laissait échapper le guitariste. Le plaisir était enfin là. Ainsi Suoh s'enfonça un peu plus en lui, jouant de ses mains pour guider le bassin de son amant dans le sens qu'il voulait, léchant cette gorge qui s'offrait à lui tandis que le blondinet basculait la tête en arrière en se cambrant, sous ces nouvelles vagues de désirs qui l'assiégeaient.

« Tu peux-hn! » Il gémit en sentant un coup plus sec frapper son point sensible « Tu peux aller plus-aaah »

Totsuka ne put terminer sa phrase car un mouvement de hanche le fit sursauter, lui arrachant un cri plus fort que les autres, assénant à son corps un flot de plaisir incontrôlable. Pour le roi, l'euphorie était la même. Le plaisir était intense et il n'eut pas besoin de plus de mots de son vassal pour accélérer un peu la cadence, tapotant son pubis contre les fesses du blond. Il était entièrement en lui, son membre si délicieuse serré dans ces chaires chaudes. Il glissa l'un de ses bras dans le dos de son cadet, pour le coller plus à son corps. Totsuka bougeait à présent de lui même, allant au même rythme que les coups de bassin de son roi, ainsi ce dernier lâcha sa hanche pour enrouler ses doigts autour de la verge tendue de son amant, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement si excitant.

« T'es sensible... » Fit remarquer, d'une voix basse et envoutante, le roi rouge.

Il eut pour réponse un sourire emplit de simplicité qui vint se coller à ses lèvres. Un nouvel échange débutant entre leurs langues, tandis que le roi branlait plus franchement le membre gonflé du blond et que ses coups de reins s'accéléraient encore. Leur torse se levaient frénétiquement, butant l'un contre l'autre tant leur respiration devenait forte. Leur langue ne parvenaient pas à s'unir longtemps, car l'air leur était indispensable, alors elles se caressaient simplement.

Un nouveau gémissement fit réagir un peu plus Suoh, qui glissa son pouce sur le gland de son amant, le faisant frissonner, presque convulser de plaisir. Il asséna à son vassal de nouveaux coups de butoir plus profonds, plus intenses, qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Dans un râle grave, Suoh reprit possession de la gorge du guitariste, qui ne retenait plus aucuns de ses hoquets de plaisir. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur et adorait passionnément cette sensation. Il parvint à son tour à entendre un gémissement quitter les lèvres du roi, alors il bougea de nouveau son bassin, se contractant un peu plus autour de sa verge. Un geste qui eut pour effet d'encore une fois, accélérer les mouvements de hanches de son partenaire.

« Hn-Mikoto... » Couina le blond.

La cadence augmenta une dernière fois, sentant alors un plaisir incommensurable s'emparer entièrement de lui.

« Ah... Je... »

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du roux, se sentant proche de la délivrance, les yeux trop embrumés par son désir pour les ouvrir, alors que cette main qui enserrait son sexe retrouvait le même rythme de mouvement que ce membre qui le pénétrait.

« Je. » Suoh lança un coup sec de hanche dans l'intimité de son amant pour le faire se cambrer dans un gémissement puissant « Montre moi ton visage. »

Totsuka redressa la tête pour venir coller son front contre le sien. Il haletait si fort que Suoh n'en entendait même plus le son de sa propre respiration. Leur torse se collèrent de nouveau, échangeant mutuellement quelques goûtes de sueur tandis que les coups de reins du roi se faisaient plus violents.

« Mikoto... » Murmura délicatement Totsuka.

Le roi serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir quitter sa gorge. Il sentit le corps de son amant se tendre complètement sous ses caresses, alors il serra encore ses doigts autour de sa verge, tout en continuant ses mouvements de va et vient.

« A...a-aaaah ! »

Le dos du blond se creusa tandis qu'il se cambrait dans un frisson électrique, libérant enfin son plaisir sous les caresses de son roi, se déversant -à sa grande honte- sur le ventre de son partenaire. Ce dernier asséna un ultime coup de rein, plus fort que tous les autres, à son vassal pour le faire couiner, plutôt crier, de plaisir et à son tour il vint en lui (capote, je rappelle).

Il resta quelques secondes enfoncé profondément en lui, embrassant essoufflé son amant avant de très délicatement se retirer. Leur torse tapotait frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre tandis que leur souffle sifflait. Dans un dernier baiser, Suoh retourna le blondinet sur le dos pour l'abandonner allongé sur le canapé, le laissant haletant et tremblant suite à tout ce plaisir. Il se débarrassa de son préservatif maintenant souillé et se nettoya le ventre, où la semence de son compagnon trônait. Lui aussi à bout de souffle, il retourna auprès du blondinet pour le prendre par les bras, le tirer rapidement vers le haut et prit place sous lui. Il se recouvra le corps bouillant de celui de Totsuka qui enfouit sa tête dans son cou, à la limite de l'arrêt cardiaque tant il respirait fort.

D'un bras las, Mikoto tira une couverture de sous le canapé -habitué à passer ses nuits dans cette chambre- et la déplia grossièrement sur leur corps encore frissonnant de désir. Finalement bien calé, le corps de Totsuka étalé sur le lui, il encercla ses épaules de ses bras, se ravissant du contact de leur peau. Puis finalement, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud et doux de son compagnon se perdre dans son cou de manière plus régulière, il soupira de bien être. Il crut sentir des lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait à la base de son cou et il comprit qu'il n'était décidément pas le sens à avoir ressentit une putain d'énorme satisfaction!

Il soupira en serra un peu plus Totsuka contre lui.

« Une semaine putain. »

Dans le noir, un sourire recueillit ses paroles.


End file.
